


Are You in Love

by LetsGoStealAFanfic



Series: Descendants in Love [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, TEMPORARILY ABANDONED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoStealAFanfic/pseuds/LetsGoStealAFanfic
Summary: How each of them realized that they had crushes on the others.





	Are You in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have been absolutely blown away by the responses to my other Descendants fics and I've never written this much in one day. I hope I haven't been annoying you guys with these updates! Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has given me kudos and comments, you all are amazing!!

Carlos and Harry:

Carlos was seven years old when he got his first crush. His mother brought him out to the marketplace, needing extra hands to swipe the things she didn’t want to buy. Cruella needed to go down to the docks, to get fish from Ursala. Carlos hated going down to the docks because the people on the docks kept a closer eye on their belongings than those in the city. But Cruella had expectations, and if Carlos didn’t get as much as she wanted he would find himself back in the closet with the traps.

Carlos walked behind Cruella, using his quick hands to grab anything he could find that was unguarded enough that they wouldn’t notice what they lose. As soon as Cruella began her bargaining with Ursala Carlos wandered away. He was looking for one big thing to take because he didn’t want to get caught with more than just a few things.

He saw a hook with a jewel-encrusted handle sitting on the edge of a table with no one around. He knew he shouldn’t but he was far more afraid of Cruella than anything anyone else could do to him. He reached out and grabbed the hook, but as soon as he touched it a hand grabbed onto his wrist.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A boy a year or two older than him squeezed his wrist and glared at him.

“I’m sorry!” Carlos squeaked out, trembling and trying to pull himself away from the boy.

“That’s not an answer,” He shook Carlos slightly and kept glaring at him.

“I-I just wanted to look at it! I’ve never seen a hook like that before!” Carlos held back his tears, knowing that Cruella didn’t like it when he cried. The boy glared at him for a second more before looking between him and Cruella. He finally let go of his hand and relaxed back against the table.

“Well, you shouldn’t touch my dad’s hook. He would be super mad if something happened to it.” He looked more relaxed, but still not happy.

“I’m sorry,” Carlos turned away, wanting to get away from this boy as soon as he could. 

“Well,” The boy grabbed his coat and spun him back around. “Keep your eyes lower mate, the things that you can get away with stealing are closer to the ground. Adults are too tall to notice when those go missing right away.”

Carlos was released and he gave the boy a serious look. For the first time, he noticed the bit of black lining his eyes, and the slightly crazy smile that was on his face. He gave him a small returning smile and the boy just patted his shoulder and spun him around.

“Carlos!” Cruella screeched from the other side of the docks. Carlos jumped and immediately ran over to her. He reached into his pocket, hoping he would have enough that she wouldn’t be too mad when his hands connected with something he didn’t put in his pocket. When they got back to the Manor he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to his mom. It was an old compass, made of a precious metal. He knew it would be enough to make his mom happy.

“Good job boy,” Cruella didn’t even spare him a glance before she spun around. “My coats need to be cleaned now.”

Carlos went to the closet with the coats, and as he cleaned them he couldn’t stop thinking about the kind boy who had given him the compass. Over the next few years, he found out that his name was Harry Hook, a member of Uma’s crew which meant he never really saw him after that day.

Carlos and Gil: 

When Carlos was ten years old he met Gil for the first time. He had to go down to the docks for Cruella, finally being old enough to be trusted with some of the tasks that Cruella used to do by herself. He was a tiny kid still, not growing a lot due to the lack of food. 

When he was walking through the alleys to get the dock he found himself suddenly lifted off of the ground. He was spun around and found himself face to face with one of the teenagers from his school.

“Well Well Well, what do we have here?” Carlos was shoved against the wall.

“What do you want?” Carlos tried to kick out at him, but couldn’t make contact with him.

“Well, I wanted to see who was walking down my alley.”

“Well now you know so let me go!” Carlos kept trying to kick him.

“I don’t think I will,” He pulled Carlos closer and grinned. “I think I’m going to use you to get something I need.”

“I’m not doing anything for you!” Carlos yelled, still knowing better than to call for help. On the Isle, no one would come to help a crying kid in an alley.

“Hey!” A new voice cried out from the mouth of the alley. “Let him go!” 

The teenager turned to look at the mouth of the alley only to be tackled to the ground by another kid. The kid got in a few hits before the teenager threw him off and ran. 

“You ok kid?” He asked Carlos.

“Uh, yes?”

“Good, I’m Gil.”

“Hi Gil, thank you for that.”

“No problem, he was in my alley anyway.” Gil shrugged his shoulders and helped Carlos stand. Carlos gave him a nod before walking out of the alley, but when he looked back he saw Gil smiling at his back. Carlos had never met anyone who could smile in the Isle, and he felt something bloom inside of him.

Carlos and Uma:  
When Carlos first met Uma it wasn’t under the best of circumstances. She had kidnapped him in order to get to Mal, but she didn’t realize Carlos wasn’t properly a part of her crew yet. She had used him a few times to help with some schemes, but she didn’t offer him the same protection she gave to Jay. 

Uma had brought him out to his boat, and he saw Gil and Harry for the first time since they each had saved his life. Uma tied him to the mast, but she didn’t seem to have her heart into it.

“Uma, I mean Mal’s not going to come for me,” Carlos said as he stretched out his back against the pole. He tried to get comfortable but there really wasn’t a lot of room for him to wiggle around.

“She’ll come!” Uma snapped, sitting down on a box next to him.

“Do you have a plan for if she doesn’t?”

“Should I?”

“Uma, I’m not even in her crew. I just was an extra pair of hands for them for a scheme. But they don’t normally use me.” Carlos shrugged before sighing and looking down at the deck. He was trying to figure out how long Uma would keep him before she gave up.

“Here,” Uma set down a plate of seafood in front of him. Seafood was some of the only fresh food they could get on the island, and Ursala held the market.

“Uhm, thanks Uma.” He felt the ropes behind his back get looser, his waist was still tied to the post but he could now move his arms. Carlos gave Uma a curious glance before eating the food as fast as he could. He didn’t know when Uma would take the food back.

“Do you want more? You’re too skinny, even for an isle boy.” Uma passed him a second plate of food and then moved away from him, going to talk to Gil and Harry while Carlos ate. Carlos watched her for a second before he started to eat the second plate, a little slower than the first one.

When he finished eating Uma walked back up to him and untied him.

“I guess Mal isn’t coming, get lost.” Uma gestured with her sword towards the path to get off the boat. Carlos didn’t hesitate, running off of the boat and back to the relative safety of his home. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that she let him eat, fresh food. He went to bed, full for the first time in years. He fell asleep thinking about the green-haired girl and the warm feeling in his chest.

Carlos and Jay:  
Carlos developed a crush on Jay when Jay first asked Carlos if he could see some of his inventions. Carlos was hesitant to bring anyone but Evie up to his treehouse, but Jay seemed genuinely interested in what Carlos was working on. 

Carlos had taken a careful inventory of what all was in his treehouse, so if Jay stole anything he would know what it was he needed to get back. But the entire time Jay was in the treehouse he just asked questions about everything he saw. He picked up Carlos’ inventions with the utmost care, asking him questions about how everything worked and what they still needed to work.

“Well, this one was supposed to help us boost the wifi signal, boosting what weak signal it could find in order to give it to us.”

“Dude! That’s so cool!” Jay set it down next to him before reaching out for another invention.

“Yeah, it doesn’t work as well as I had hoped. I think I’m still missing something important but I haven’t figure out what it is.” Carlos said, reaching out and picking it up again. 

“I hope you figure out what it is,” Jay said, leaning back against the wall to look at the whole room. “It’s amazing how much you’ve been able to get.”

“Well, it helps that I know what I’m looking for. I see treasures where other people just see trash.”

The two of them talked for another two hours in the treehouse before Jay had to get home. When Jay left, Carlos went over everything. He hoped Jay hadn’t stolen anything because Jay was quickly becoming one of his best friends. As soon as he finished his inventory he realized that not only did he still have everything, but there was some extra stuff scattered throughout the treehouse. 

Carlos sat there and smiled for a long time as he realized that Jay had brought him things that he thought Carlos could use. Carlos felt a now-familiar blooming in his chest.

Carlos and Evie:  
Carlos and Evie connected the fastest out of everyone. From the first moment that Evie had walked into class. Even though Mal had originally declared that no one was supposed to look at or speak to her, Carlos didn’t have the heart to leave her alone. He was basically a loner anyway, so no one was really going to notice what he did.

The first few weeks of school he realized that she really was very smart. She tried to hide it with the makeup and hair and bubbly attitude but it didn’t take him a long time to realize that she was really smart. Nearly as smart as him if not as smart as him. 

The two of them quickly became inseparable, spending as much of their time together as possible. He knew that she was looking for a prince but he also knew that she deserved so much better than a price who cared more about his money than her.

“Hey Evie,” Carlos said as they sat together in his treehouse working on homework.

“Yeah, Carlos?”

“I was wondering, why does Mal hate you?”

“Because my mom is the worst. My mom didn’t invite her to my birthday party when we were like, four. But her mom reacted to it exactly like how she had reacted with Sleeping Beauty.”

“I’m sorry Evie,” Carlos scooted closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

“It’s ok, I’m gonna warm her up to me! My only goal is to make her my best friend.”

“Well if anyone can make it happen it would be you.”

Carlos grinned up at her, feeling at peace and relaxed as he sat with her. The warmth in his heart grew to include her within his heart.

Carlos and Mal:  
It took Carlos a lot longer to develop a crush on Mal, she had a much larger wall around her heart. It took her a lot longer to be kind to others, looking at them all as minions just like her mom had taught him. But over the years of the four of them working together as a crew, Mal had started looking at them as people she needed to protect. 

He developed his crush on her a year before they all were taken to Auradon. They all had been working a scheme to steal something from Uma and her crew when they had been caught by another group of people. Carlos had twisted his ankle while they were originally walking 

“Jay, get Evie out of here!” Mal yelled as they were running down an alley. Jay swung Evie onto his back before climbing the wall and starting to run along the roof. Mal grabbed Carlos’ hand and tugged him down another alley, jumping up on a dumpster and pulled Carlos with her up onto a roof.

“Mal, Mal you need to leave me behind I’ll never keep up with you,” Carlos was already panting as he tried to deal with the pain in his leg.

“Shut up Carlos.” Mal looked around the room and after a few seconds she wrapped Carlos’ arm around her shoulder and half carried him across the roof, dropping down in front of the building. She knocked on the door and after a second the door swung open and Dizzy Tremain was standing there. She gestured them in quickly, shutting the door behind them. 

“What happened to you guys?”

“He twisted his ankle, can you help?”

“Yeah, come over here we have some scraps of fabric I can use to wrap the ankle.” Dizzy led him over to a small couch, pushing him down and getting to work on the injury. Mal never left his side, perching on the arm of the couch while Dizzy worked on his leg. Carlos felt his heart warm the more she waited with him. She never gave him any indication that she wanted to leave him there, and he now realized that he cared about her in the same way he cared about the other.

Carlos and Ben:  
When Carlos first met Ben he thought he was too over the top in his introduction of them all. Carlos didn’t trust him in the beginning, but it all changed when Ben offered to help him with tourney practice. 

“Ben you don’t have to do this, I know I’m not good at this.”

“But you can be! We just need to improve your skill a little bit.” Ben lifted his stopwatch. “Alright let’s start with some sprints, ready and go!” 

Before Ben even finished the sentence Carlos was sprinting past him, with a dog right on his tail. As soon as Ben realized what was happening he was running after Carlos as well. As soon as Carlos realized Ben was running after him to protect him from the dog, he felt the warmth of a crush rise up in his chest. He tried to get Ben to run but he wouldn’t and instead, he showed him that dogs weren’t as evil as he once believed.

After that Carlos found himself trying to spend as much time with Ben as possible, trusting him to protect him from anything he didn’t recognize or that he didn’t know about. Ben was the last crush Carlos ever developed, as after that crush he ended up dating all of his crushes, knowing that they loved him and would protect him from whatever harm might come to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multi-chaptered and I Have No Idea when the next chapter is going up due to my work schedule this week but hopefully I'll be able to give you guys the next chapter soon!


End file.
